


The Problems With Steamy Literature

by EmmieSage



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Pollination, Public Masturbation, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmieSage/pseuds/EmmieSage
Summary: It's a normal afternoon at Beacon when Blake decides to read Ninjas Of Love. When the effects of the book are noticed by Yang a typical afternoon changes into a very steamy one which the entire team joins. Purely smut.





	The Problems With Steamy Literature

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission that I completed a few weeks ago and my first attempt at smut. If you would like to commission a work, contact me on Fiverr at https://www.fiverr.com/emmiesage. Enjoy!

It was a Thursday night and Team RWBY were all spending time in their dorm room, all still in their uniforms. Weiss was sitting at the desk, getting some extra work done. She had given up trying to get her teammates to join her. Ruby had been reading the latest volume of her favourite comic series, lying on her top bunk, but had fallen asleep. The still-open comic lay on her stomach and her left arm dangled over the edge of the bed. She was still and quiet for the most part. Blake was curled up on her bed intently reading a book and Yang was in the joint bathroom having a shower.  
Blake was completely absorbed in the words of Ninjas of Love, perhaps a little too much so as she was becoming acutely aware of the bulge starting to grow under her skirt. She knew the risk when she had started reading the book, but she just couldn’t put it down. Now she was in a bit of an awkward situation. She managed to sit in a particular way and position the book so that her steadily developing erection was hidden from the view of her two present teammates. At first she resolved to just let it be, but as she continued reading she realised it was going to be difficult to ignore. She quickly glanced at the two other girls. After determining that their leader was fast asleep and the heiress was to absorbed in her studies, plus she had her back to the faunus, to notice anything that Blake might get up to did she slowly dip her left hand under the cover of her skirt. She lightly touched her member before wrapping her hand around it. She moved slowly and was very cautious as to not make any noises that would alert the white-haired girl. While reading from the book in her right hand she commenced pumping her member, slowly at first, then slightly faster as she hardened almost to full most. Blake could feel her cheeks becoming flushed in a notable shade of red. Her breaths developed into silent pants and she had to bite down on her bottom lip to restrain any noises from escaping them. The feeling eventually become so intense that she neglected the book, now only using it as a shield. Losing herself in the feeling, she tilted her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. Her grip got tighter and her motions faster, and Blake found herself thinking about certain aspects of her teammates that she found appealing. Ruby’s cute, delicate mouth, Yang’s enormously perfect breasts and curves and Weiss’s slim and petite figure. These thoughts fuelled Blake’s fantasy and she lost herself in the moment. Her hand was moving at a nearly erratic speed. She was close to the edge when the creak of the bathroom door brought her back to reality and stopped her in her tracks. Yang had just entered the room wearing her pyjamas and holding her uniform in one hand. Both of the girls just stared at each other, not knowing how to react. In the heat of the moment, Blake’s skirt had ridden almost all the way up to her hips. From Yang’s angle, Blake knew that the blonde could see everything.  
The expression on Yang’s face was a mixture of shock and intrigue. She couldn’t stop staring as a flood of thoughts filled her mind, not all of them innocent. She moved her gaze up from Blake’s skirt to her face with was reddening at a quickening rate. Getting over her shock, Yang found herself surprisingly aroused by the scene in front of her, and she fully intended to act on it. Blake was the first to move, pulling her skirt back down with so much care it was as if she expected reality to break. Once her skirt was fully covering everything, Yang sent her a flirtatious smirk and looked away from the faunus. Instead she walked over to the desk where Weiss was sitting.  
“Hey Weiss, how’s the studying going?” Weiss barely looked away from her textbook, her pen still swiftly writing down note as she responded.  
“It’s getting there, but I still have a lot of work to do.”  
“I’ll let you get back to it. I can see you’re in the zone.” When Weiss got into her study zone, she barely paid attention to anything going on around her, and this was exactly what Yang was counting on.  
Throughout this entire interaction, Blake remained as still as possible, staring intently at her book. When she looked up from the book and found Yang walking towards the faunus’s bed, one hand on her hips and her mouth curled into a sultry smirk. Blake felt a rush of heat ignite in her core at the sight of the blonde. As Yang reached the bed, she sat near Blake’s legs.  
“Whatcha reading Blake?” She asked, maintaining confident eye-contact as she did so. Blake immediately felt embarrassed. “Oh, n-nothing special…” she stuttered guilty. Never before in her life had she wished she had chosen a different book more than now.  
“Really? It looks like you’re having fun with it.” Yang teased. As she did so, she scootered across the bed so that she was practically in-between Blake’s legs.  
“But Weiss!” Blake whispered through gritted teeth as quietly as she could muster.  
“She’s in the zone. If we’re quiet, she won’t notice.” Yang whispered back. She slowly reached for the edge of Blake’s skirt, but for the first time her confidence faltered. Her eyes met with Blake’s again, but this time she seemed to be asking for permission. Blake didn’t quite know what she was feeling. It wasn’t that Yang’s advances were unwanted, gods no. Blake had been attracted to Yang since the first day of school, but she had never done anything like this with another person before and this had all happened so suddenly. Plus her other two teammates were in the same room and Blake hadn’t thought of herself as an exhibitionist. But at the same time she couldn’t let the opportunity pass her by and with Yang being so close, she felt even hornier. Giving into her desires, Blake gave Yang a nod of consent.  
Yang wasted no time pulling Blake’s skirt back up, revealing the 9-inch cock and pussy, already wet from Blake’s earlier masterbation session. Yang’s mouth watered at the sight of it and the tingling sensation of arousal shot through her. She wrapped her right arm around it and gave it a few experimental jerks. Despite her usual confident and flirtatious teasing, this was the closest she’d ever gotten to sex before, but she was more than ready for it now. She leaned her head down to Blake’s tip, giving it a soft lick with her wet tongue. The pre-cum tasted salty, yet not unpleasant. Feeling more confident, Yang tried a few more licks around the head, before wrapping her mouth around it. Yang’s mouth felt like heaven and Blake had to work hard to prevent any noises from escaping her. As Yang slowly pushed her head further down, engulfing more of her length, Blake had to bite down on her lip to suppress a moan. She was already getting close probably due in part to being interrupted before she would finish last time. She reached down and ran her fingers through Yang’s golden locks. She put a little pressure on her head to indicate that she was enjoying the blowjob and subtly encourage Yang further down. Yang obliged, the cock was nearly hitting the back of her throat. Her gaging reflex was starting to pose an issue, but Yang wasn’t going to let it stop her. She forced her head down much further down than she had before, taking in nearly 3/4 of the cock. The clenching muscles of Yang’s throat proved to be the final blow for the faunus girl. As she was sent over the edge, she brought her hand up to her mouth and bit down hard to create an impromptu gag. Waves of salty liquid exploded down Yang’s throat, forcing her to swallow it. The taste was addicting and as she removed her mouth from the softening dick, she licked her lips. Blake’s face was the most beautiful thing that Yang had ever seen, with her flushed cheeks, open mouth and eyes rolled back in pleasure. Yang was gradually becoming very aware of her own erection. It strained against her shorts and longed desperately to burst free of its confines. Blake seemed to notice Yang’s discomfort and the significantly large bulge showing through the Blonde’s brown shorts. She sat up and leaned forward so that she could reach Yang’s waistband, slid her fingers underneath it and gradually pulled it down. As soon as it was free of its restraints, Yang’s dick sprung out. Yang let out a groan as the pressure was released. The dick was bigger than Blake had suspected, stating proud at almost 12 inches. Mimicking what Yang had done to her, Blake started to slowly stroke the cock in front of her. The blonde was already very turned on and the faunus’s touch was starting to drive her crazy. She started involuntarily rocking her hips to meet Blake’s pace. She gave her partner a pleading look, there wasn’t much more she could take. Blake responded by letting go pf Yang’s dick, lying back on the bed and spreading her legs wide so that her dripping wet pussy was facing the blonde.  
Wide-eyed, Yang stared at Blake and as quietly as she could asked “A-are you sure?” Blake fervently nodded. Despite her flushed face and nervous demeanour, she had never been so sure about anything. Yang wasted no time positioning herself at Blake’s entrance. Cautiously, she pushed in, allowing Blake to adjust to her length. It wasn’t as painful as Blake had thought. For both girls the pleasure was almost overwhelming. Yang groaned through gritted teeth as she buried herself further into Blake’s pussy, the pressure of her dick being gripped as tight as a vice was driving her crazy. She almost didn’t care about being quite anymore. Once she was fully inside, Yang looked at Blake, examining it for any sign of discomfort and confirmation to continue. Blake replied by wiggling her hips, causing more fiction between the two of them. Yang pulled out and thrust in again; slowly at first and then gradually faster and faster. Within a few minutes the two girls were heavily panting. In part to help silence them both and because she had waited so long to do so, Yang leant down and captured Blake’s lips with her own while she continued to thrust. As she came close she withdrew, needing air. Amidst her own pleasure and small panting sounds, Blake’s sensitive ears picked up another sound in the room, a few quite whimpers coming from the desk where the heiress was supposedly studying. Glancing over in that direction, Blake discovered that they hadn’t been as quite as they had thought. Every now and then Weiss sneaked a peak over at Blake’s bed and was moving ever so slightly. Blake found it hard to focus or even panic over the fact that they had been caught as she felt the heat between her legs rapidly growing, Yang was now pounding away at an astronomical speed. Knowing that they had already been discovered, Blake couldn’t remain silent as her orgasm gripped her, Yang following only a split-second behind. Blake’s lusty moan broke the silent atmosphere. Yang’s eyes grew wide with fear and she quickly cupped her hand over Blake’s mouth as soon as she had recovered, fearing that Weiss or even Ruby had heard.  
“Too late, she already knew.” Blake revealed as she swatted away Yang’s hand. She gestured towards Weiss. Yang turned her head to look at the white-haired girl, mostly scared of how her teammate would react to catching her friends in such a compromising position but also partly excited. The heiress spun her chair around and slid her hand out from underneath her skirt. Her face had turned a beetroot shade of red and she hung her head guiltily, staring at the floor in an attempt to avoid looking directly at her teammates. There was obviously something straining against the fabric of her skirt, causing a tent-like shape. Yang couldn’t help but stare at Weiss. Out of everyone Weiss was the person she had least expected to be turned on by watching her teammates fuck.  
“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to..to” Weiss attempted to stutter out some sort of apology but seemed to be unable to put words together. Blake giggled and shot Yang a coy smile. Understanding what the cat faunus had in mind, Yang smirked back.  
“You know Weiss, you’re incredibly alluring when you’re embarrassed.” Blake purred out in the sexiest voice she could manage. Weiss sharply inhaled as her head shot up; eyes wide, mouth open and cheeks flushed. Blake got off of the bed, followed by Yang. As she walked over to Weiss, she could feel Yang’s cum slowly drip out of her pussy and roll down her legs. Blake reached out and brushed a stray strand of Weiss’s hair away from her cheek and behind the girl’s ear.  
“No need to be embarrassed in front of us princess, we are friends after all” Blake’s sultry voice attempted to reassure Weiss and gently encourage her to let the two girls in. Yang run her up and down Weiss’s arm.  
“Need us to help you there snow angle?” She winked at Weiss, who blushed even harder at the nickname, if that was even possible at this point. She slowly nodded, almost too sacred to speak. She couldn’t believe that this was happening, yet here she was, being undressed by two of her closest friends. Yang was removing off Weiss’s blazer while Blake pulled down her skirt, revealing white lace panties, a large bulge was straining against the.  
“W-what about Ruby?” Weiss asked, somewhat nervously. Yang brushed off her concern.  
“Don’t worry. If she wakes up then she can join in too.” At the thought of the scythe wielder Weiss felt a new rush of heat coarse through her body. “Something tells me that Weiss wouldn’t mind that one bit” Blake giggled as she rubbed the heiress’s soaked panties.  
“Well in that case I want in!” A high pitched voice declared from the top bunk. Ruby’s head peeked over at the girls from the side of the bed, taking in every inch of the sight in front of her. Her initial confidence almost completely faded when she was greeted by an almost naked Weiss being undressed by her other two friends.  
“How long have you been awake?” The blonde inquired. “I don’t know, like 10 minutes. You guys weren’t exactly quiet,” she retorted accusatorially. Blake and Weiss both looked at Ruby guiltily, but Yang only raised an eyebrow. “Well now you won’t miss out of the fun. Hurry up and get down here.” Ruby complied but once her feet hit the ground she paused. She fidgeted with her hands anxiously.  
“Are we sure about this? I mean, I’ve never um- you know…”  
“So has anyone done it before?” Blake asked. Weiss shook her head.  
“Apart from 10 minutes ago, nope” Yang answered really casually, winking at Blake.  
“But I’ve wanted to for a while, with you guys. Is that wrong?” Blake admitted, looking conflicted.  
“If it is, then I’m guilty too.” Ruby conceded. During the conversation, Weiss was becoming painfully aware of how tight her panties were constricting on her crotch. Blake had been interrupted before she could take them off. Weiss let out an involuntary groan of discomfort which caught the other girls’ attention. This made Yang giggle.  
“And I think that’s a yes from Weiss.”  
“If you guys don’t hurry up I think I’m going to explode!” retorted Weiss in her signature whiney voice.  
“Well we can’t have that now can we.” Yang approached the distressed huntress and in one fluid motion she ripped the panties off, releasing Weiss’s dick which was already at full mast. Yang gently stoked the length as she pressed her lips to Weiss’s which she didn’t resist, a moan from the heiress allowing the blonde’s tongue access to her mouth.  
As the two of them tongue-wrestled, Ruby hadn’t been idle. She advanced on Blake, kissing her passionately and tangling her hands in Blake’s black hair. Breaking for air, Blake tugged on Ruby’s top. Understanding what she wanted, Ruby let go of Blake and pulled the top over he head, immediately followed by her skirt. Blake did the same and only seconds latter their clothes were in a pile on the floor and the two girls were standing only in their underwear. Ruby glanced over at her sister and Weiss to find them doing the same. Returning her focus bake to the faunus, she wrapped her arms around her, finding the back of her bra and unclipping it. Letting the bra fall to the floor, Ruby admired Blake’s breasts. She hovered her hand over them, hesitant to touch them. Blake grabbed her hand and placed it on her right breast. It was just the right size, filling Ruby’s hand comfortably.  
“Don’t be nervous. I’m not going to break if you touch me.” Blake assured her.  
“I know, I just can’t believe that this is happening.” Ruby gave an experimental squeeze which caused Blake to sharply inhale. Gaining more confidence, Ruby squeezed a little harder and clasped her other hand on Blake’s left boob. With Blake’s moans egging her on, Ruby leaned down licked the soft pink flesh of the faunus’s nipple before seizing it with her mouth and sucking tenderly, making Blake shudder. As Ruby sucked, Blake ran her fingers through the silver-eyed girl’s short hair. Ruby moved her mouth to the left breast, taking the abandoned nipple in her hand and giving it a few sharp pinches and rolling it between her fingers. Blake breathlessly moaned out Ruby’s name.  
“Ruby, please. I need you.”  
Blake removed Ruby’s head from her breasts and planted a kiss on her lips, while her travelled down her leg, finding the girl’s sensitive spot. Ruby whimpered as the faunus caressed her opening and applied pressure on her clit. She tugged on Blake’s dick, pulling it closer so that it aligned with her entrance, coating it with the juices already running out of her. Looking at Ruby’s faced filled with lust, Blake pushed into her, savouring the feeling of the warm flesh surrounding her. Ruby cried out, partly from pain but also because of the feeling of finally being filled after so long fantasising and waiting for this moment. Blake stopped, fearing that she had hurt the small girl, but all it took was a pleasure-filled moan of her name for her to start going again.  
“Damn Ruby, you’re so, ugh, tight!” Blake exclaimed through her heavy panting. As the faunus continued to thrust in and out, she grasped Ruby’s breasts and founded them. The extra stimulation sent Ruby over the edge. She screamed out as she convulsed in pleasure, gripping onto Blake’s wrist as she rode out her orgasm. Cum squirted out of her erect cock, coating both herself and her partner. It was the most intense feeling she had ever experienced, much better than anything she had managed to achieve by herself. Seeing her young girl squirming beneath her was too much for Blake. “Ruby, I’m gonna…” She cried out. Ruby stroked Blake’s ebony hair in an encouraging way.  
“That’s it Blake. Cum for me.” She whispered in the sexiest voice she could muster. A few seconds later she felt Blake explode inside her. As she was filled with the warm, sticky substance, she felt a great sense of satisfaction. Blake collapsed on top of Ruby, completely spent. Ruby passionately kissed her, taking in her head in her hands and patting her cat ears comfortingly. Being so close to her, Ruby swore she could hear the cat faunus softly purring. “That was amazing.” Ruby broke the silence after catching her breathe. Blake hmmm’d in agreement.  
“Why did it take us this long?” Blake asked as she rolled off of the team leader. Ruby sat up and looked over to see what Weiss and Yang were up to.  
Weiss was lying on her bed, her legs dangling over the side. Her partly soft dick with white liquid coating it indicated what had previously occurred between the two futa girls. The blonde was kneeling on the floor in front of the legs. Her arms gripped Weiss’s thighs and pushed them apart and her head resting between them. Her tongue was going to work, lapping up the heiress’s juices and occasionally plunging her tongue inside, making her shudder with excitement. Ruby got up from the floor, leaving Blake to recuperate and joined her other teammates. Sitting on the bed next to Weiss, she stroked the heiress’s face, tracing her lips before leaning down to kiss her. Removing her lips, caressed Weiss’s cheek, her hand then trailing down her chest, brushing past the small mounds of her breasts and drawing absent-minded patterns on her stomach before coming into contact with her member. After slowly tracing her fingertip over the head, wrapped her hand around it and pumped it up and down until it grew hard again. Once it was back at full mast, Ruby swung one leg over Weiss’s stomach, straddling the her. Gently, she guided Weiss’s member to align with her pussy. Weiss was still in bliss from the tongue lapping at her entrance as she watched her team leader slowly sink down, impaling herself on the heiress’s sword. The stimulation from both girls was almost too much for her, she quivered as she felt Yang thrust two fingers into her while Ruby simultaneously bounced up and down, her member being clenched on all sides. She cried out and moaned both girls’ names in complete ecstasy, the odd swear word even graced her lips which both Yang and Ruby thought to be quite out of character. With both girls hard at work on her, it didn’t take long for Weiss to reach her peak. She clutched the bedsheets in her hands, writhed and cried out while she came, spraying her seed into Ruby and coating Yang’s hands and face with her juices. When Weiss lay limp, panting and exhausted from the exertion, Ruby climbed off her and sat at the edge of the bed.  
“Looks like you’re still not done, sis” Yang smirked. Ruby looked down at her still erect dick and back up to see Yang crawling over to her. Still kneeling on the floor, Yang pushed her boobs up and around Ruby’s cock. Ruby mewled as Yang bobbed up and down, savouring in the feeling of being encompassed by her soft, giant breasts. Picking up her speed, Yang leant her head down, catching the tip of her sister’s cock in her mouth every it poked out of the top of her breasts. The friction felt amazing and Ruby found herself bucking harder and harder the faster that the blonde went. Eventually she lost control, grabbing Yang’s shoulders and forcing her to move even faster, getting her hands tangled in the blonde’s wild hair. As she orgasmed, Weiss sat up and embraced her, kissing her and trailing her hands over her body. Ruby collapsed into Weiss arms and Yang slumped onto the floor as she swallowed Ruby’s cum. Blake joined the girls on the bed, helping Yang up from the floor while she did so. Gathered on Weiss’s bed, the team lay in a heap, cuddling each other and being to exhausted to move.  
“I love you guys.” Said Ruby with a sigh, throughly satisfied by the events of the afternoon.


End file.
